Farlon Gaistimir
Name: Farlon Gaistimir Title: Baron of Eagle`s Brook Age: 38 Gender: Male Race: Breton Appearence and Personality A dark tall figure that shadows many men of Eagle`s Brook, Baron Farlon has a long nose and a pointy chin he is extremely obsessed with cleanliness being known for imprisoning dirty courtiers. His fingers are long and so are his nails, he is a very skinny figure and also keeps a extremely well done pointy beard to match his chin. His long dark hair falls behind the purple and gray ornamental clothes he wears, that is, when he is not wearing a robe. From an early age Farlon encountered a wandering wizard called Maleka Utir who introduced him to magic and the Cult of Namira, he has ever since served his Lady faithfully with the sacrifice of peasants and annoying courtiers. The Baron is more devout than evil by itself and is a very intelligent and cunning person Background As the firstborn son of Baron Acklen of the recently conquered Eagle`s Brook Farlon was to his disgust groomed to be a great warrior and a leader. Fortunaly for his more curious persona the North is a place ripe with wizards and witches and from an early age became exposed to the workings of magicka by many family members and Mages form the old Mageocracy. Who captured his gaze actually was a wandering Dunmer mage called Maleka Utir, a cultist of Namira who took him under his wing and teached him in the school of illusion aswell as the Cult of Namira. He ascend to Lordship at the age of 35 when his teacher strangely disappeared, he has tried to conduct the Realm with fairness aswell as forward Namira`s cult interest which proved to be quite difficult at one. 3 years after he assumed power things in the Barony started to go sore, it seemed like the place was cursed by Daedra and other foul creatures but in truth it was just the work of the overzealous Baron who started abducting people from their homes and incinerating forests aswell as murdering animals and destroying crops. In these Dark years however not everything has been without positive things happening, the Cultist in power allowed a great influx of magickal culture in the Barony that has brought many enlightenment in many areas such as medicine and alchemy. 6 years ago the Baron of Eagle`s Brook got married to a powerful witch that altought sinister as she may be Baroness Tirniva has at least kept in check the terror from the Cult of Namira which she does not knows her husband is part of. The Heir to the Barony was born in the year they wed and was named Acklen in homage to Farlon`s father, the boy has shown some talent in magick. Equipment and Skills Rarely ever leaving his keep for battle he prefers to use ornamental purple and grey cloaks with a small hidden and poisoned elven dagger. When in his more profane cults he wears dark robes with a hood hiding his face in the darkness, his elven dagger replaced by a ceremonial one. Speech: Known for an extremely sharp tongue rebuffing insults is one of his favorite ways to pass the time. Intelligence: Although many credit him as mad the Baron of Eagle`s Brook is an extremely cunning and smart person spending many time with his books on the longs nights of winter. Illusion: Although mostly unaccredited he is an adept Illusion mage and many times disguise himself with magic to spy on his servants at the keep. Misc Skills: Baron Farlon is besides all those other things a very good falconer and a very good translator of books, one of his less known skills is that he is a an extremely efficient torturer.